Sworn By Destiny
by Angel13aby
Summary: Princess Serena... Missing?! Oh no, this can't be good. Put Princess Serena, Prince Darien, Malachite, and one very angry kingdom in a blender and whaddya get? NO, not a milkshake!
1. Prologue

Title: Sworn By Destiny- The Princess Saga- Prologue  
Author: Angel_13aby  
Email Me At: angel_13aby@yahoo.com  
Comments: Usual disclaimers apply, Naoko has the privilege of owning Sailor Moon & Co. Tell me what you think!  
  
Princess Serenity sighed as she looked out her window in the Moon chambers in the Princess Palace. The sunrise on Earth was not as nice as the one on the Moon, but she loved watching it all the same. This was not her first time on Earth, but she couldn't reveal that she came here every year to help her train. She couldn't tell anyone, not even her Senshi, that she went off alone sometimes, to her cabin. She had to stay there for another three weeks, because in three weeks, she would be seen by the public since her one picture on the Universal News when she was only three days old. Her mother, the other Queens, her Senshi, and her instructors were the only ones that had ever seen her face. Queen Serenity hadn't even let anyone except the Queens and Senshi see Serenity transferring the Power of the Imperium Silver Crystal to Serena. It was now hidden in her heart where only she could summon it. There was going to be a huge ball, with all of the Royalty and Dukes and Duchesses from all the planets there.   
But she wanted to go to her private cabin so badly. She suddenly had an idea. She smiled as she opened her drawers and took off her nightgown, replacing it with a tight white silk gown with a very high split up the side, and no back. She threw on a midnight blue cloak and fastened the silver buckle under her chin. Slipping her feet into her slipper-like shoes, she opened the window and climbed out. Looking around cautiously to make sure no one was out, she climbed down the marble wall and headed off into the woods. She reached the main road and clung to it's edges, ducking into the underbrush every time a car went by.  
She had ran 17 miles and had hardly broken a sweat when she saw a small stream. She walked over to it in a small clearing visible from the road. She took off her cloak and layed it on the grass. As she bent over to get a sip out of her hands, she was startled by a loud music from a car going past, and she slipped on some rocks. Gasping for breath, she hit her head and passed out.  
Twenty Minutes Earlier...  
These will sometimes mean Darien and Malachite are telepathing. So if it's: Oh man! Malachite said, it will mean he's telepathing to Darien.  
"Yes!" Prince Endymion Darien Wales the Second cried as he and one of his Royal Guards (also his best friend) Malachite pulled out of the parking area of a shop not far from the Palace. "We did it!" Malachite cried in response. "Three whole weeks with no interruptions to fun in the sun!" They had managed to sneak out and get to the car, and were going down the main road at a reasonable pace. All of a sudden, a car roared out of nowhere, music blaring as loud as the speakers would go. As Darien looked over he saw a couple of boys passing bottles around, and going nuts.   
Idiots. he thought, so Malachite could hear. Yeah. Malachite responded. The car picked up speed and within a few seconds, and gone out of their sight. They continued at about 40 MPH, just talking and laughing, when Darien hit the brakes, backed up off the road, and turned off the engine. Disturbed, but not shaken, Malachite asked him what was wrong. "I thought I saw something." he told him as he climbed out of the car. Malachite did too, and when Darien saw what was lying half in the stream, he ran towards it.  
There was Serena. But Darien did not know who she was, only that she needed help. (Reread the first paragraph if you don't know why he didn't recognize her.) He gathered her up in his arms, and carried her back to his car. Setting her gently in the backseat, he tucked the cloak around her body. "We'll take care of her at the beach mansion." he told Malachite. Darien and Malachite climbed back in the car and tore off down the road, a 45 minute journey ahead of them.  
2 hours later...  
Darien had already treated Serena's back and leg. He had done all he could for the cut on head, but he greatly feared what he couldn't see, inside her head. Her back was torn up from the fall, and her leg had several scrapes on it where she had grazed it on the rocks. Her undamaged clothes lay on a chair, and Serena lay front down on a bed. The only thing she wore was a thin silver chain on which hung a small cut diamond. There was no way to get it off, and the diamond rested just below her collarbone.  
Darien and Malachite came back in to see if her wounds were healing, with the help of some magical herbs. Darien looked at her bare back and leg, and nodded, seeing no sign of her earlier cuts. "This is good." Darien commented. "But it looks as if she might have some mild amnesia. But we'll find out soon enough, it looks as if she'll be waking up soon. I hope she doesn't have amnesia! If she does, however, we will be allowing her to stay here for the remainder of our stay, understood?" Malachite nodded silently. "Come on, we can watch from the kitchen." he said to Darien. "Right." Darien replied.   
They went into the kitchen and turned on a small TV. By tuning it in to a certain channel, they could see and hear all that went on in the room Serena was in. A black and white room could be seen. Darien went over to the cupboard and got out some chips. Malachite went to the fridge, and pulled out two Cokes, and two Snickers. "Not going anywhere for awhile?" Darien asked him. "Haha." Malachite responded. "Hey!" Darien exclaimed. "What?" Malachite asked, turning around. Serena had sat up, and was looking around in wonder. The girl grabbed at her throat frantically, and then held on to the diamond. She pulled the blanket up to her chin, but then saw her clothes. She stood up and walked over to the chair.   
Darien turned off the TV. "Hey!" Now it was Malachite's turn to exclaim. "We are NOT going to watch a girl we don't even know get dressed." Darien said, adopting his Prince-like voice. "Man, and you say I'm no fun." Malachite replied seriously. A shy voice caused them to go out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Serena stood. "Ming tyough ure stia uppedioas akklrweiop gidm esaw nger dvnxoqa?" She asked, sounding scared. Darien thought a moment. Hey, that language sounds like Lunarian! Malachite said. "Can you speak English?" Darien asked slowly. Serena looked confused for a moment, and in that moment Darien and Malachite had their first look at her.   
She's not very tall, about 5'2" or 5'3" I'd think, creamy white skin, big crystal baby blue eyes, long long long long long golden blond hair. She's pretty. But we are not going to tell her who we are, or more importantly, who I am! Got it? Darien said. Not to mention great legs. She's not just pretty, Darien! You sound like you are evaluating a horse or something! And yes, I agree. Malachite joked.   
"I thank you for helping me." Serena said in English. "But I do not want to intrude, so I will be on my way." She started to walk off, but Darien stopped her. "Wait. Can you remember your name? You had some brain damage, but we couldn't tell how severe." he asked gently. She concentrated for a moment, and cried out in pain. A golden crescent moon flashed across her forehead as she cried, then it was gone.   
Darien, did- did you just see that? Malachite asked. Yeah, I think a crescent moon just appeared on this girl's forehead. We must be seeing things. Darien reassured Malachite.   
"My name is Serena, I- I think." She stuttered. "I can't remember anything. Oh my gosh!" And with that, she collapsed, crying and shaking. Oh, man! Darien, do something! I hate seeing a woman cry. Malachite begged. Ditto. Darien replied as he stooped down to Serena.   
"Serena?" he asked gently. "Serena? Tell you what. You stay here with us and we'll show you the fun spots in town, and then, in about three weeks, I can get you in to see someone who can help you. Deal?" Serena looked up at him with wide eyes. "Really?" she asked. "Yes," Darien chuckled at her face. "Really. But please, just don't cry anymore, okay?" She nodded and wiped her eyes. That's great and all, Darien, but who are you going to get her to see? Malachite asked. Well, I am the Crown Prince of Earth, and Queen Serenity is coming here in three weeks. If anyone can help this poor girl retrieve her memories, it will be her. Queen Serenity is so nice, I'm sure she'll help. Malachite sighed and introduced himself. "I'm Malachite." he put his hand out. Serena looked at him strangely for a minute, and then put her hand out cautiously. Malachite took it and shook her hand.  
"And I'm Darien." Darien put his hand out, and Serena shook it heartily. She looked around shyly for a minute. "What?" Darien asked. "Well..." Serena said. "I can't seem to remember anything specific, but I do remember that I love to work out. Do you have a training arena?" Did she just say that she likes to work out? Malachite asked Darien. Yep. And this we can watch. "Yes, Serena, we do. It's on a lower floor. Follow me." Darien said to the blonde girl. Darien led the way down to the training room, where he showed Serena a female changing room. "It has all different sizes, I'm sure you'll find something you like." he stated.   
Darien and Malachite watched from a hidden room behind a two way mirror. He whistled when Serena emerged. Wearing a tight-fitting ice blue leotard and white tights that complimented her figure, Serena deserved to be whistled at. She stretched her arms and legs, and then flipped up onto a set of uneven bars. After stretching herself over these bars in ways they didn't think possible, she dropped back down to the mat. She flipped about this mat with an amazing ease. When she finally stopped twisting her body around in ways they had thought only a rubber band could be twisted, she sat crossed-legged on the ground, and called out. "Darien, Malachite, you may come out from behind that false wall now." Trying hard to cover their embarrassment, the two came out. She smiled at them.   
"Do- do you think I could fight one of you?" Serena asked shyly. Darien and Malachite looked at each other. You fight her. Malachite said. Darien nodded, and headed off for the male changing room. When he emerged, he said to her, "Okay, tell me if I go too hard on you, alright?" Serena just smiled and nodded.   
Malachite rang a bell, and Darien moved towards Serena. She brought her leg straight up and kicked him in the jaw. He looked surprised for a split second, and then aimed a punch at her stomach. She brought her fist up and his hand hit hers as hard as if her hand was made of solid steel. She squatted really fast, and swung her leg underneath him, making him fall down. Malachite watched, amazed. Darien? Malachite asked as Serena flipped over his head. She got him in a tight headlock, although she was swinging in the air because of his height. Malachite! I'm kind of busy here! Darien yelled at him. Malachite winced, and continued. If she beats you, that means you will no longer be the best fighter on all ten planets. You'll have to face her at the Tymiondradind. (Tymiondradind is the fighting festival that determines the best fighter on all ten planets. The regular nine, and the Moon.)   
Darien tried to swing Serena over his head, but he ended up getting a faceful of feet. One foot kicked him in the jaw again, one foot kicked him between the legs. He bent over in pain as Serena brought her arms down hard on his spine. When he was completely on the floor, she picked him up and threw him into the wall. He stood up only to be knocked down by Serena's fist, and stayed there. The bell rang, announcing it was over.  
Darien looked up at Serena in shock. She knelt down beside him. "Darien! Are you alright?!" he smiled at her. "Yeah, but why didn't you tell me you were such an awesome fighter?" She shrugged, replying. "I didn't know I was." Darien, Malachite, and Serena walked out of the changing room awhile later. Darien looked at Serena and said, "Listen, there is only one other person who knows we're here. That's my cousin, Ashley. She doesn't live too far away from here. I'm going to call her and ask her to take you shopping. You can't wear that dress to the beach, or for three weeks straight." Serena nodded mutely, and Darien went off to call Ashley. Five hours later, the two girls returned, loaded down with shopping bags.   
"Well, Serena's ready for the beach!" Ashley said as the boys looked at the number of shopping bags. "Just the beach?" Darien asked sarcastically. Serena giggled, and all of a sudden Darien wanted to make her happy. "Thanks Ashley." he said. "I'll see you in three weeks!" Ashley smiled and said good-bye, and then drove back to the palace. By this time it was almost dark, and after eating dinner, Serena, Malachite, and Darien went to their separate rooms to change.   
Serena's nightgown was satin halter top and short shorts in an ice blue color. She was going to be sleeping on a couch that folded out to make a double bed in the living room. Malachite flipped through a Computers & Technology magazine, while watching the News. Darien and Serena lay on her bed, and Darien was trying to teach her how to play a game on his laptop. She was just getting the hang of it when she dozed off and fell asleep.  
Darien sat gazing at Serena's closed eyes long after she had fallen asleep. Malachite noticed this with amusement. "So, Darien, are we going to the beach tomorrow?" Darien was pulled rudely out of his dreams. "Huh? What?" Malachite rolled his eyes. "I asked you if we were going to the beach tomorrow." Darien nodded, and then smiled. "I can't wait to see the bathing suits Ashley bought Serena." he blushed, but Malachite just kept on smiling. Hours later, Darien and Malachite had fallen asleep. In her sleep, Serena had pulled herself closer and closer to Darien, and he had wrapped his arms around her.  
The next morning, after they had eaten breakfast, they changed into their bathing suits and walked outside. "Serena, do you know how to ride horses? Malachite and I usually ride down to the beach, but we can take the car for once if you like." Serena smiled. "I think I know how to ride horseback." They used their towels as saddles, and rode off to the beach bareback. Once they got there, they tied the horses to the posts, and staked out a spot not to far from a surf shop. Serena took off her sundress that had hidden her bathing suit.  
She wore a shimmering gold bikini, with a small tube top that showed her midriff and then some. The bottoms were tight, short, (EMPHASIS on the SHORT) boarder shorts, and she had changed her hair. She hadn't cut it, but made it look layered. It came down to the top of her shorts, and the side pieces were pulled back into a small bun at the back of her head. She still wore her silver necklace.   
Whoa. Darien said. Malachite and Darien stared at her for a moment before she smiled and asked, "So, what do you guys do for fun, anyways?" Darien and Malachite looked at each other, and then back at her. "Surfing." They said simultaneously. Serena smiled again. "Sounds like fun! What do you do?"   
They led her up to the surf shop where their friend, Andrew, worked. "Yo! Andrew! Where are you?!" Darien called as they walked into the shop. Andrew appeared, and seemed surprised to find three people waiting instead of two. His eyes went wide as he looked Serena up and down. "Serena, this is Andrew, my friend. Andrew, this is Serena. She had some head injuries and can't remember much." Andrew smiled and put out his hand. Serena looked at him strangely for a moment, and then put hers out too. Andrew shook it heartily. Serena went to go look at the different surfboards, and Malachite and Darien stayed, talking with Andrew.  
"So, which one of you does that jewel belong to?" Andrew asked. Malachite put his hands up in a gesture of innocence, and pointed at Darien. Darien was watching Serena, and didn't even hear the question.   
*************************************************************************************************  
No, that was not supposed to be a very sucky cliffhanger, it is just the end of Chapter 1! Email me, please!  



	2. Escape and Rescue

This is much shorter than I would have hoped, but I need to get moving with it... I had originally planned on doing "sagas" for each of Serena's lives, (in fact I have the first two chapters for Tsukino) but don't know how soon I'll get to it.   
  
Sworn By Destiny- The Princess Saga- Chapter 2  
"Darien?" Serena asked as she came up behind him.   
"Yeah?"   
Serena stood beside him and the other two men. "What stuff do you have to get to go surfing?" Darien smiled, and left the other two men to gossip like high school girls about Darien and Serena. Half an hour later, Darien and Malacite walked outside loaded down with three boards, and a very happy Serena in tow.   
When they reached their towels, Serena smiled at them. "Now what?" she asked innocently. Darien looked at her. "You have such fair skin!" he exclaimed, trying to sound like this was the first time he had noticed. She looked at her arms and replied. "Yeah...." Darien smiled back at her, and showed her a tube of sunscreen.   
She looked at him strangely. "You put it on your skin, and then you won't get this itchy red rash on your skin called sunburn. You want me to help you?" Darien asked, stuttering. Serena nodded, and lay out on her towel. Darien sat down next to her, and, after pulling her hair out of the way, began to rub it on her back. She moaned, and this was not lost on Darien.   
Man, her skin is like silk! Darien said. Malacite, who was reading the same magazine as the night before, smiled over at him knowingly.   
When Serena sat up after Darien had made sure that every single exposed inch of her skin (or as far as he dared go!) was covered in sunscreen several times, she looked at him and took the bottle from his hands. He was surprised. "Huh?" She put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him down to where she had made an imprint in the sand under the towel with her body.   
Darien understood, and lay out on the towel. She made little lines of sunscreen on Darien's back. Darien didn't think anything of it, but Malacite saw what the lines were. A heart with "D&S" sat on Darien's back briefly before she began to rub it in. Malacite smiled at the two mixed-up lovebirds before turning back to his magazine.  
The combination of Serena's massaging hands, the warm rays of sun, the water's crashing sound, and Serena's hair tickling his back as she lent over him was almost Darien's undoing. Malacite? Darien called out. Gosh, man, is she having that much of an effect on you? You sound so pathetic! Darien laughed mentally. Well, gee, Malacite, I'll have remind you you said that when you are being massaged by a beautiful woman who you- Malacite grinned evily. Love? he finished for Darien. Well, umm, actually... Yes. Darien said, knowing full well he sounded stupid once more.   
When Serena sat back, Darien stood up, and pulled her with him. Darien picked up one of the boards, and reached to pick up the other, but Serena disagreed. She pushed his hand out of the way and grabbed it. Serena held the surf board over her head and began the walk down to the water. As Darien caught up with her, she turned around unexpectdly and hit Darien in the head with her surfboard.   
"Ouch!" Darien exclaimed as blood began trickling down his forehead. Serena wedged her board in the sand and then did something Darien was not expecting. She stood on the very points of her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled herself up by his shoulders, and kissed the very cut on his forehead. Darien, who's face was about level with her neck, noticed that at that very instant the diamond on her neck glowed for half a nanosecond. He might not have noticed this normally, but he did. When Serena let herself down, she blushed profusivly and murmered an apologetic remark.   
Darien put a hand to his forehead. No cut, no blood, and from what he could tell, no scar. He looked up at Serena, who had already begun wading out. Once Darien had caught up with her, she did as he instructed.  
"Lay your board out in the water, like this." he said, demonstrating with his own. Once she had, he helped her lay out on the board.   
Three hours later, Serena collasped on her towel, sopping wet. Malacite looked at her, and then picked up his board and went out to mess around with Darien.   
"So, man, you enjoying yourself?" Malacite asked.   
"Yeah."  
"Just yeah?"  
"No."  
"So, what's up?"  
"Gods, Serena is driving me Crazy!"  
"Oh."  
The conversation went on like this for awhile, while they surfed.  
Serena was dozing when she heard a loud ringing. She sat up and looked around. It went off again, and she realized it was coming from Darien's bag. She grabbed his black cell phone and put it to her ear, but she didn't get an answer. Then she realized that there was another phone in Darien's bag. She grabbed this silver one and spoke into it.  
"Hello, Darien's phone?"  
"Listen, I don't know what your doing on this phone, but I need to talk to Endymion NOW."  
"Who's Endymion?"  
"Okay, chick, you want to play dumb with me, that's fine, but do it on your own time and your own phone. Now, go get Darien, if that's what you call him!"  
"Okay, okay, keep you hair on, I'll go get him!"   
Serena ran down to the edge of the water where Darien had just ridden in. She ran up to him.   
"Darien, there's a guy on this phone that doesn't sound too happy, and wants to talk to Endymion. Who's that?"  
Darien sighed. "My middle name." he lied. He took the phone.  
(AN: * is what the other person says.)  
*"Endymion, you better not be fooling around with any young maidens, hear?"  
"I'm not!"  
*"Then who was that?"  
"That was a girl I am helping!"  
*"Helping her do what? Lose her virginity?"  
"God, Uncle! Shut the hell up about me and girls!"  
*"Prince, Princess Serenity disappeared from the Princess Palace the night before last. We think she may still be in the area, so keep an eye out. She has long gold hair, and always wears it in the traditional odangos, and blue eyes. She is almost fifteen, you know that because at the ball in five days that is what we will be celebrating. She looks much older, though. From what we can tell, her body has already matured, although she is about 5' 2". The only other thing you should know is that if she is extremely attached to the Moon. She has a golden cresent moon on her forehead at all times. We don't think she was kidnapped, but it is a possibility. Keep an eye out, hear?"  
And with that, he hung up.   
Darien sighed. "Thanks, Serena."   
Princess Serenity dissapeared the night before last, he said, repeating his Uncle's words.  
Should we tell Serena? Malacite asked. Darien glanced at Serena, who was gazing up at the sky, innocence written all over her perfect features.  
No. he said, and sighed.  
"Darien, can we try to ride double?" Serena asked. Darien looked at her, and then realized what she was talking about.   
"Sure." Darien said. A large crowd began to gather around Malacite as Darien and Serena rode out.   
Darien waited for the perfect wave, and stood up at the same time Serena did. He curved them up and down the wave, and then got an idea. Darien lifted Serena up, and onto his shoulders. She giggled, and flipped herself up and over him, landing perfectly on the board, and managing not to upset Darien's careful balance.   
When they rode in, a huge round of applause came from the crowd. Serena grinned, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Darien lightly on the cheek. Darien stood there in near shock, then snapped to his senses and lightly brushed his lips along her jaw. Malacite smiled. Maybe this will turn out all right. he said. Darien's shoulders slumped. Maybe. Or maybe that didn't mean anything to her.   
Serena lay face down on the towel. It was so confusing! Did Darien's kiss mean anything? And if it did, did it mean as much as she wanted it to? She soon fell asleep, listening to the waves upon the sand.   
Darien lay on his side, doing nothing but watching Serena's extremely long hair blowing in the wind, and the rise and fall of her shoulders as she breathed. Malacite still stared at his magazine.  
After about 15 minutes, Darien noticed a tiny cat come crawling up to Serena. The cat was extremely tiny, and had Persian gray fur. Her paws were a pure white, and on her chest and stomach was a heart-like shape of this white fur. The cat's eyes were the prettiest violet, the color of forget-me-nots.  
The cat crawled up on Serena's back, and began to bat at the strands of hair floating around the air. She mewed loudly.  
"Luna...." Serena mumbled in her sleep, then opened her eyes. Darien smiled at her, and picked the little cat off her back, and set it in front of Serena.   
"Oh..... How cute!" Serena exclaimed. The cat batted at her nose. Serena giggled. Darien melted. Malacite rolled his eyes. Serena sat up, and crossed her legs to sit right in front of Darien. She placed it in his lap. Serena giggled again as the kitten tried to climb straight up Darien's abdomenon, but slipped. Darien blushed and gritted his teeth as the kitten's claws dug into his lower abdomenon. (You know what I mean). He picked the kitten up and set her back in Serena's lap.  
"What a sweet little kitty." Serena cooed. "I shall name you.......Dream. Yes, Dream. Darien, may I keep her for now?" Darien smiled. If it makes you happy, then yes. he said.   
"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!! Thank you for saying yes!" Serena cried, throwing herself forward to hug him. Darien's head swam. Wait, Malacite, I didn't say that out loud, did I? Malacite thought a moment. I should have been the only one to hear. Darien watched Dream crawl all over Serena. Then why....?  
When they rode home, the sun was setting and Serena put Dream inside her bag. She went into the bathroom and got changed as the guys did the same in their rooms. Serena was done first and began to make dinner.  
When the two men were finished, they followed the scent to the kitchen, and found Serena standing over the stove, running back and forth from the oven to the stove to the cabinets and back. She wore a long crimson silk skirt and a cream silk blouse, and her hair, still damp from her shower, was pulled into a French twist. Darien fought the urge to whistle.   
Dream sat on the countertop, licking herself clean. Every now and then Serena would give her a playful poke, and get swatted at.   
"Hey, Serena. Anything we can do to help?" Darien asked after a minute. She turned around and smiled at them. "No, but thank you. I'm just dishing up, so sit down." They did as they were asked. Serena soon brought over steaks and potatoes, beans, corn, and fruit.   
"Wow, Serena, you can really cook!" Darien and Malacite said. Serena blushed and fed Dream some scraps of steak and warm milk. "Thanks. I made you two a dinner fit for a king. Or at least a prince." Darien laughed silently.  
"Serena, tomorrow Malchite and I were thinking about staying here and swimming in the pool out back, and maybe going rollerblading. Why do you think?" Serena's face lit up.   
"Awesome! I'd love to! But, what's rollerblading?" Darien smiled at her innoncence. "You'll see tomorrow."  
Later, the scene was similar to the night before's. Serena and Darien fell asleep together, Malacite soon after. Serena, held close to Darien, began to shiver in the middle of the night. Then she began to shake. And cry out. And struggle to get away from Darien's grasp. And she shook, and cried out louder and louder until Darien and Malacite were awakened.   
"Serena?" Darien asked, unsure if she was awake. Serena, who was struggling to get out of his arms in her sleep, cried out even louder. "Serena!" Darien shook her. "Serena! Wake up!"   
Serena opened her eyes a little, and Malacite switched on a light. Darien gasped. He noticed the trails of salt left by the tears she did not wipe away. He saw her body, still shaking and trembling from her slumber. He saw the rise and fall of her chest as her heart went faster than it should. He saw her hair, tangled and messy, that had been shaken from it's ponytail. But most of all, he saw her eyes. Frightened did not even begin to describe it, and Serena's once carefree eyes now showed that she knew of pain that no one like Serena should ever have to bear. The look of astonishment in Darien's eyes changed to one of sadness.  
Serena saw this change, and looked away. "I'm sorry, Darien. Sorry, Malacite. I don't mean to be a hassle." She broke down again, shivering and crying. Not the crocodile tears, but the silent ones that slid down her face to rest on her throat and cheeks. The ones she did not touch. Darien pulled her close. Malacite, go back to sleep. I'll stay up with Serena and make sure it doesn't happen again. Malacite nodded, stretched and yawned, and trudged into his room. Darien lay there, covering Serena with a blanket and rubbing her back until she fell asleep again.   
When she was asleep, Darien leaned over and kissed away one of the tears still laying on her cheek. Serena's smile, in her sleep, changed to one of sadness, and the last tear that rolled down her cheek shone brightly, as if it were made of crystal.  
Darien lay beside her, awake, all night, until she awoke the next morning.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
AN: Okay, I know that parts of that were confusing, but you don't need a dictionary to figure it out. (My spelling's not THAT bad!)  
Email me at angel_13aby@yahoo.com!  



	3. Bad Dreams

AN: Hey again minna! I am determind to finish this before going to England! I leave mid July, and unfortunantly will not be opsting while I'm over there, unless someone dies and leaves me a laptop sometime soon. I can't believe this, ME writing author's notes? Never thought I'd see the day... Oh well anyways I have to get writing or else this will never be finished! R & R, please!  
---Angel_13aby  
(Don't forget: you know my email! angel_13aby@yahoo.com)  
Drum roll please.....  
  
Sworn By Destiny- The Princess Saga- Chapter 3  
Serena was awoke the next morning by Darien, and did not mention her nightmare. Neither did he or Malacite.   
"Hey sunshine." Darien said as he gently shook her.   
"Uhhh..." she moaned, rolling over. Darien laughed, and quickly whipped the covers off her, exposing her to the cold morning breeze coming from the window.  
"Darien it's eight thirty. I don't wanna get up." Serena said as she leaned back against the wall. She punctuated her words with a yawn.  
"Hey Dare breakfast is almost ready." Malacite called from the kitchen. Serena was immediatly alert.  
"Malacite? In an apron? This I gotta see." Serena said laughing as she jumped out of bed, fully awake.  
"Oh so now the princess decides to get up!" Darien teased. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him before dissapearing in to the bathroom. Thirty minutes later Darien knocked on the door.  
"Serena your pancakes went cold fifteen minutes ago."  
"I'm done Darien." came the reply. Darien looked at Malacite, and then back at the door.  
"Good Morning!" Serena said bubbily as she came out. She wore a light blue miniskirt, and a white belly shirt. Her hair was tied back in a French braid.   
"So what are we doing today?" she asked after gobbling up her cold pancakes.  
"Rollerblading." Malacite replied.   
"And I thought we might rent a movie for tonight." Darien added. A smile lit Serena's face.  
"Cool!" she exclaimed.  
Hours later...  
"Darien!!!" Serena screamed as Darien let go of her going downhill. They had been cruising town on their blades for five hours and Serena still would not let go of his hand. As she flew down the hill, Darien and Malacite speeded after her. When they caught her at the bottom, she was laughing. But when Darien tried to apologise, she punched him lightly in the arm.  
"Don't you ever do that again, Darien!" Darien grinned. Not a problem. he said. Malacite once again rolled his eyes at his friend.   
"So Darien what are we going to do for the next few days?" Serena asked.   
"Not much." Darien said as they sat down on a bench.  
"So where are we going on Saturday again?" Serena asked.  
"This Ball thing at the Palace." Malacite said quickly. Serena's eyes widened.  
"Wow it must be for someone really important. How come you get to go?" Serena questioned.  
"Yeah it's this Princess's birthday. You'll enjoy it." Darien said. He breathed a sigh of relief as Serena forgot about her other question.   
As they stood to go home, a pair of eyes watched them from a nearby bench.  
"I'll get you, Princess." a cold voice whispered. "And your little Prince, too."  
"Did you hear something?" Serena asked them. They shook their heads. "Oh... nevermind. My imagination." she said, then they took off.  
"Oh it's more than your imagination, Princess. You'll be sorry." The voice whispered, and then all that was left on the bench was a newspaper, gently blowing in the wind. A block away, Serena shivered.  
  
The next day, lunchtime...  
  
"So Serena what do you want to do today? We've really got nothing planned." Malacite asked.  
"I dunno. What do you guys wanna do?" Serena asked.  
"Well, we can go out to dinner. I can get us reservations at a nice restaraunt." Darien said coyly. Serena's smile widened even more.  
"Yeah Dare. What about that place in town that we always go to when we're here... umm... you know, that French place, right?" Malacite asked.  
"Yeah we can go there." Darien said.  
"Cool so when are we going?" Serena asked.  
Darien looked at the clock. "Uh let's see it's 3 now, so we should probably leave here at six. Okay?" Serena nodded, then looked up at the clock.  
"THREE? SIX? I gotta get ready!" She cried as she once again disappeared in to the bathroom.   
"Here we go again..." Darien said. Malacite rolled his eyes.   
So you really like her? Malacite asked.  
You have no idea. Darien replied.  
Then ask her out or something. Dude, she's going to see Queen Serenity in two days, right?   
Riiight. Darien said slowly.  
She may disappear after that and you might never see her again. Malacite warned.  
You're right, but what can I say? Darien asked.  
I dunno. Maybe you should tell her at the celebration.  
Right on, bro. Darien replied as he and Malacite did a high-five. Then they went to chill in front of the TV. At five-thirty they went and got changed, and came back to veg on the couch. At ten till six, Serena had still not come out.  
Darien knocked on the door. "Serena, are you done yet? You've been in there for nearly THREE hours!"  
"I'm almost done, Darien. I'll be out in a minute!"  
"Good, cause if your not, we're going without you!" Malacite warned.  
Darien looked at Malacite, then at the door, then back at Malacite.  
"Women." They said together.  
"I heard that." Serena joked as she came out. She wore a pink silk sleeveless dress that came almost to the ground, and high heels. A piece of light blue velvet wrapped around her low on the hips, and was tied in a perfect bow at the back. She still wore her diamond. Her hair was back in a bun, and small candy curls hung by her face.  
Wow. Malacite said.  
She looks incredible. Darien added, astonished.  
"Why thank you. Shall we go?" Serena asked.  
Malacite... Darien said as he led them out to the car.  
She did it again. I know. Malacite replied. A few times, Serena had picked up on what the guys were saying with telepathy. They chose not to point it out to her, but they thought it was extremely odd.  
Fifteen minutes later, they entered the fancy building. Glasses clinked throughout the restaurant as waiters and   
hostesses bustled back and forth. Serena looked on in awe of the   
spectacular place, with crystal chandeliers and marble floors.  
Darien spoke to the host, and he took a moment to look at the black leather book.  
"Just a moment, sir. Ah yes, a table for 3."  
They were lead to a corner of the restaurant, past a small   
dancing floor that had been hidden by curtains from the lobby. Serena   
watched as the people on the floor spun and danced to the music of the band on stage. Darien smiled down at the girl, making a mental note to get her on to dance before the evening was through.  
As they came to a candlelit table, the host pulled out Serena's   
chair for her to sit, as Darien jealously took his own seat. He HAD   
been planning to do that himself.  
Darien and Malacite began to talk while Serena looked around. Soon, the waiter was back.  
"So, are you ready to order?" he asked in French. Serena snapped out of it.  
"I'll have the filet mignon." Malacite replied in the same language. "With a side salad and a baked potatoe."  
"I'll have the duck, please. And please tell Chef Zincarrie to easy on the sauce. I'd also like a side salad, and could we please look at the wine list?" Darien finished in French. Serena stared at the French on her menu. Darien saw her face.  
"I don't speak French Darien." she said.   
"Do you want the duck? It's really delicious." Darien replied.  
"Okay. Can you tell him?" she asked. The waiter smiled.   
"Would the madmoiselle also like the duck?" he asked in English. Serena smiled happily and nodded.   
"Merci!" Darien told him, and the man went off to the kitchen. They didn't have to wait long for their salads, and soon after, their meals came out. Serena stared at her plate.  
"Darien..." she said quietly.   
"What?"  
"What is this again?"  
"The poached liver of a goose. Try it, it's good!" he added, seeing the look on her face.  
After she tried it, the duck was eaten quickly. Seeing her empty plate, Darien almost laughed.  
"I told you you'd like it, princess." he said, then turned back to his discussion with Malacite. He didn't realize Serena could hear them.  
"But how can I break it off? My mother's been telling me about it for my entire life." Darien said.  
"I dunno." Malchite replied vocally, but inside, he gave a different answer. Your engagement to the Princess Serenity probably can't be broken off. The entire System has known about it since the day she was born. This is becoming too complicated.  
Yeah.  
"If you ask me, she's becoming more of a pain by the minute, Dare."  
"I wonder if I could just ditch her." Darien wondered aloud. Next to him, Serena felt knives going through her heart with each of their words. 'I tried not to be a pain. Did they lie when I asked them if I was? They think I'm a pain.' she thought, her vision clouding with tears. 'They won't ditch me. They wouldn't.' she thought. Darien leaned over to her.   
"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked. Getting no response, he continued. "Would you like to take a walk in the gardens with me? Till you feel better?" Darien asked.   
'He IS going to... I can't stand this anymore.' Serena thought, her chest squeezing her heart. She could barely breathe.   
"Excuse me." she said, and ran to the bathroom. Inside, she lent against the wall, crying.  
"Girl, why are you looking so down? Don't cry, you'll ruin your make up." she heard a voice next to her. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she could see a woman dressed in blue smiling at her.  
"What's the matter?" the woman asked. Serena explained about overhearing the two guys' plan to ditch her.  
"Ohh you poor thing." the woman said kindly. "But maybe it was a misunderstanding? Hmmm? Maybe?"  
"Maybe." Serena smiled a little.  
"That's more like it. Now, look at what you've done to your face. Let me help you." she said, pulling bottles and jars out of her purse. Serena looked at her tear and mascara-streaked face in the mirror.   
"Great. Now I look a mess." she sighed. The other woman smiled.  
"Don't worry, I can fix it. Now, help me find the..."   
Five minutes later, Serena's face looked as good, if not better than before. She stared at her reflection.  
"Oh my gosh thank you soo much!" she said, helping the woman put her make-up back in her bag.  
"No problem at all. Now you go out there and knock that guy dead, hear me?" Serena smiled and nodded.  
"Good girl. I have to go, too. My date is getting cold."   
Serena laughed and left the bathroom. Her saviour smiled.   
"Such a nice young lady." she commented before leaving herself.  
Darien watched Serena head back.   
"Oh look. The princess has decided to return." he said to Malacite. Then he saw something in her he had never seen before.   
"Wha-?" Malacite asked as he was pulled from his chair.  
"Don't worry, we'll be right back." Darien told Serena as they ran passed her.  
In the men's bathroom, Darien paced the floor.   
"Don't you see it?" he asked Malacite.  
"See what Darien?" Malacite asked, a tad annoyed.  
"Serena! Did you see it? Ohh it was amazing! Just the way she walked. It's like, she's some sort of goddess or something!" Darien said in awe.  
Malacite again, rolled his eyes. "You dragged me in here for this? I outta here." Darien stopped him.  
"How should I tell Mother?" he begged.  
"Tell her what?" Malacite answered, bewildered.  
"That I can't marry Serenity!" Darien said.   
Meanwhile...  
Serena looked at the table as the two rushed away. 'So it was true. I am a pain.' she thought.  
  
"Darien come on I want to finish my dinner." Malacite whined. "I'll help you practice breaking the news to your mom later."  
"Okay fine!" Darien gave up. Malacite would be no help until he had finished eating.  
The two strolled back out to the table. They looked at each other, then back at the table.  
"Serena's gone..."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cliffhanger.  
My fingers are about to fall off, so I'm gonna make this short.  
Sorry, it's pouring rain outside and I'm not in a good mood but I promise the next chapter will be out SOON! As in, maybe tomorrow night. (Friday night) At the latest, Sunday. Probably.  
Anyways, I am sorry it was so short. For those of you who have already read the first two chapters, I'm sorry, I had to make some changes. They are extremely minor, but if you find them you win a prize!  
Just kidding. You all should know my email addy, and if not, here's a little reminder! angel_13aby@yahoo.com Thanks to everyone who's read this far!  
Angel_13aby  



	4. Hidden Eyes

AN: Hey again minna! I am determind to finish this before going to England! I leave mid July, and unfortunantly will not be opsting while I'm over there, unless someone dies and leaves me a laptop sometime soon. I can't believe this, ME writing author's notes? Never thought I'd see the day... Oh well anyways I have to get writing or else this will never be finished! R & R, please!  
---Angel_13aby  
(Don't forget: you know my email! angel_13aby@yahoo.com)  
Drum roll please.....  
  
Sworn By Destiny- The Princess Saga- Chapter 3  
Serena was awoke the next morning by Darien, and did not mention her nightmare. Neither did he or Malacite.   
"Hey sunshine." Darien said as he gently shook her.   
"Uhhh..." she moaned, rolling over. Darien laughed, and quickly whipped the covers off her, exposing her to the cold morning breeze coming from the window.  
"Darien it's eight thirty. I don't wanna get up." Serena said as she leaned back against the wall. She punctuated her words with a yawn.  
"Hey Dare breakfast is almost ready." Malacite called from the kitchen. Serena was immediatly alert.  
"Malacite? In an apron? This I gotta see." Serena said laughing as she jumped out of bed, fully awake.  
"Oh so now the princess decides to get up!" Darien teased. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him before dissapearing in to the bathroom. Thirty minutes later Darien knocked on the door.  
"Serena your pancakes went cold fifteen minutes ago."  
"I'm done Darien." came the reply. Darien looked at Malacite, and then back at the door.  
"Good Morning!" Serena said bubbily as she came out. She wore a light blue miniskirt, and a white belly shirt. Her hair was tied back in a French braid.   
"So what are we doing today?" she asked after gobbling up her cold pancakes.  
"Rollerblading." Malacite replied.   
"And I thought we might rent a movie for tonight." Darien added. A smile lit Serena's face.  
"Cool!" she exclaimed.  
Hours later...  
"Darien!!!" Serena screamed as Darien let go of her going downhill. They had been cruising town on their blades for five hours and Serena still would not let go of his hand. As she flew down the hill, Darien and Malacite speeded after her. When they caught her at the bottom, she was laughing. But when Darien tried to apologise, she punched him lightly in the arm.  
"Don't you ever do that again, Darien!" Darien grinned. Not a problem. he said. Malacite once again rolled his eyes at his friend.   
"So Darien what are we going to do for the next few days?" Serena asked.   
"Not much." Darien said as they sat down on a bench.  
"So where are we going on Saturday again?" Serena asked.  
"This Ball thing at the Palace." Malacite said quickly. Serena's eyes widened.  
"Wow it must be for someone really important. How come you get to go?" Serena questioned.  
"Yeah it's this Princess's birthday. You'll enjoy it." Darien said. He breathed a sigh of relief as Serena forgot about her other question.   
As they stood to go home, a pair of eyes watched them from a nearby bench.  
"I'll get you, Princess." a cold voice whispered. "And your little Prince, too."  
"Did you hear something?" Serena asked them. They shook their heads. "Oh... nevermind. My imagination." she said, then they took off.  
"Oh it's more than your imagination, Princess. You'll be sorry." The voice whispered, and then all that was left on the bench was a newspaper, gently blowing in the wind. A block away, Serena shivered.  
  
The next day, lunchtime...  
  
"So Serena what do you want to do today? We've really got nothing planned." Malacite asked.  
"I dunno. What do you guys wanna do?" Serena asked.  
"Well, we can go out to dinner. I can get us reservations at a nice restaraunt." Darien said coyly. Serena's smile widened even more.  
"Yeah Dare. What about that place in town that we always go to when we're here... umm... you know, that French place, right?" Malacite asked.  
"Yeah we can go there." Darien said.  
"Cool so when are we going?" Serena asked.  
Darien looked at the clock. "Uh let's see it's 3 now, so we should probably leave here at six. Okay?" Serena nodded, then looked up at the clock.  
"THREE? SIX? I gotta get ready!" She cried as she once again disappeared in to the bathroom.   
"Here we go again..." Darien said. Malacite rolled his eyes.   
So you really like her? Malacite asked.  
You have no idea. Darien replied.  
Then ask her out or something. Dude, she's going to see Queen Serenity in two days, right?   
Riiight. Darien said slowly.  
She may disappear after that and you might never see her again. Malacite warned.  
You're right, but what can I say? Darien asked.  
I dunno. Maybe you should tell her at the celebration.  
Right on, bro. Darien replied as he and Malacite did a high-five. Then they went to chill in front of the TV. At five-thirty they went and got changed, and came back to veg on the couch. At ten till six, Serena had still not come out.  
Darien knocked on the door. "Serena, are you done yet? You've been in there for nearly THREE hours!"  
"I'm almost done, Darien. I'll be out in a minute!"  
"Good, cause if your not, we're going without you!" Malacite warned.  
Darien looked at Malacite, then at the door, then back at Malacite.  
"Women." They said together.  
"I heard that." Serena joked as she came out. She wore a pink silk sleeveless dress that came almost to the ground, and high heels. A piece of light blue velvet wrapped around her low on the hips, and was tied in a perfect bow at the back. She still wore her diamond. Her hair was back in a bun, and small candy curls hung by her face.  
Wow. Malacite said.  
She looks incredible. Darien added, astonished.  
"Why thank you. Shall we go?" Serena asked.  
Malacite... Darien said as he led them out to the car.  
She did it again. I know. Malacite replied. A few times, Serena had picked up on what the guys were saying with telepathy. They chose not to point it out to her, but they thought it was extremely odd.  
Fifteen minutes later, they entered the fancy building. Glasses clinked throughout the restaurant as waiters and   
hostesses bustled back and forth. Serena looked on in awe of the   
spectacular place, with crystal chandeliers and marble floors.  
Darien spoke to the host, and he took a moment to look at the black leather book.  
"Just a moment, sir. Ah yes, a table for 3."  
They were lead to a corner of the restaurant, past a small   
dancing floor that had been hidden by curtains from the lobby. Serena   
watched as the people on the floor spun and danced to the music of the band on stage. Darien smiled down at the girl, making a mental note to get her on to dance before the evening was through.  
As they came to a candlelit table, the host pulled out Serena's   
chair for her to sit, as Darien jealously took his own seat. He HAD   
been planning to do that himself.  
Darien and Malacite began to talk while Serena looked around. Soon, the waiter was back.  
"So, are you ready to order?" he asked in French. Serena snapped out of it.  
"I'll have the filet mignon." Malacite replied in the same language. "With a side salad and a baked potatoe."  
"I'll have the duck, please. And please tell Chef Zincarrie to easy on the sauce. I'd also like a side salad, and could we please look at the wine list?" Darien finished in French. Serena stared at the French on her menu. Darien saw her face.  
"I don't speak French Darien." she said.   
"Do you want the duck? It's really delicious." Darien replied.  
"Okay. Can you tell him?" she asked. The waiter smiled.   
"Would the madmoiselle also like the duck?" he asked in English. Serena smiled happily and nodded.   
"Merci!" Darien told him, and the man went off to the kitchen. They didn't have to wait long for their salads, and soon after, their meals came out. Serena stared at her plate.  
"Darien..." she said quietly.   
"What?"  
"What is this again?"  
"The poached liver of a goose. Try it, it's good!" he added, seeing the look on her face.  
After she tried it, the duck was eaten quickly. Seeing her empty plate, Darien almost laughed.  
"I told you you'd like it, princess." he said, then turned back to his discussion with Malacite. He didn't realize Serena could hear them.  
"But how can I break it off? My mother's been telling me about it for my entire life." Darien said.  
"I dunno." Malchite replied vocally, but inside, he gave a different answer. Your engagement to the Princess Serenity probably can't be broken off. The entire System has known about it since the day she was born. This is becoming too complicated.  
Yeah.  
"If you ask me, she's becoming more of a pain by the minute, Dare."  
"I wonder if I could just ditch her." Darien wondered aloud. Next to him, Serena felt knives going through her heart with each of their words. 'I tried not to be a pain. Did they lie when I asked them if I was? They think I'm a pain.' she thought, her vision clouding with tears. 'They won't ditch me. They wouldn't.' she thought. Darien leaned over to her.   
"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked. Getting no response, he continued. "Would you like to take a walk in the gardens with me? Till you feel better?" Darien asked.   
'He IS going to... I can't stand this anymore.' Serena thought, her chest squeezing her heart. She could barely breathe.   
"Excuse me." she said, and ran to the bathroom. Inside, she lent against the wall, crying.  
"Girl, why are you looking so down? Don't cry, you'll ruin your make up." she heard a voice next to her. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she could see a woman dressed in blue smiling at her.  
"What's the matter?" the woman asked. Serena explained about overhearing the two guys' plan to ditch her.  
"Ohh you poor thing." the woman said kindly. "But maybe it was a misunderstanding? Hmmm? Maybe?"  
"Maybe." Serena smiled a little.  
"That's more like it. Now, look at what you've done to your face. Let me help you." she said, pulling bottles and jars out of her purse. Serena looked at her tear and mascara-streaked face in the mirror.   
"Great. Now I look a mess." she sighed. The other woman smiled.  
"Don't worry, I can fix it. Now, help me find the..."   
Five minutes later, Serena's face looked as good, if not better than before. She stared at her reflection.  
"Oh my gosh thank you soo much!" she said, helping the woman put her make-up back in her bag.  
"No problem at all. Now you go out there and knock that guy dead, hear me?" Serena smiled and nodded.  
"Good girl. I have to go, too. My date is getting cold."   
Serena laughed and left the bathroom. Her saviour smiled.   
"Such a nice young lady." she commented before leaving herself.  
Darien watched Serena head back.   
"Oh look. The princess has decided to return." he said to Malacite. Then he saw something in her he had never seen before.   
"Wha-?" Malacite asked as he was pulled from his chair.  
"Don't worry, we'll be right back." Darien told Serena as they ran passed her.  
In the men's bathroom, Darien paced the floor.   
"Don't you see it?" he asked Malacite.  
"See what Darien?" Malacite asked, a tad annoyed.  
"Serena! Did you see it? Ohh it was amazing! Just the way she walked. It's like, she's some sort of goddess or something!" Darien said in awe.  
Malacite again, rolled his eyes. "You dragged me in here for this? I outta here." Darien stopped him.  
"How should I tell Mother?" he begged.  
"Tell her what?" Malacite answered, bewildered.  
"That I can't marry Serenity!" Darien said.   
Meanwhile...  
Serena looked at the table as the two rushed away. 'So it was true. I am a pain.' she thought.  
  
"Darien come on I want to finish my dinner." Malacite whined. "I'll help you practice breaking the news to your mom later."  
"Okay fine!" Darien gave up. Malacite would be no help until he had finished eating.  
The two strolled back out to the table. They looked at each other, then back at the table.  
"Serena's gone..."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cliffhanger.  
My fingers are about to fall off, so I'm gonna make this short.  
Sorry, it's pouring rain outside and I'm not in a good mood but I promise the next chapter will be out SOON! As in, maybe tomorrow night. (Friday night) At the latest, Sunday. Probably.  
Anyways, I am sorry it was so short. For those of you who have already read the first two chapters, I'm sorry, I had to make some changes. They are extremely minor, but if you find them you win a prize!  
Just kidding. You all should know my email addy, and if not, here's a little reminder! angel_13aby@yahoo.com Thanks to everyone who's read this far!  
Angel_13aby  



	5. Found and Lost

Okay minna here is the fourth and one of the last chapters of Sworn By Destiny. Right now I think that this story will have five chapters and an Epilogue, but don't hold me to that! Ja ne, and dont forget to R & R!! You can email me, too! angel_13aby@yahoo.com!  
Okay, here goes!  
Angel_13aby  
Sworn by Destiny - The Princess Sagas - Chapter Four  
  
"Serena's gone!" Darien immediately took charge. "Malacite, search in here and ask the waiters if they saw her. I'm going to check with the host and check outside."  
"Let's go!" The other agreed. "We gotta find her!"  
Darien threw two hundred dollars on the table and ran to the front desk. After being pointed towards the door, he yelled to the nearby Malacite. They ran outside, and frantically looked around.   
"You go that way!" Malacite yelled, pointing to the right. Darien nodded, and took off.   
Meanwhile, Serena ran through the back gardens, trying to get away from everything that hurt her. She was running so fast that she didn't notice the rise in the concrete. She tripped, and hit her head on the edge of a fountain. The next thing she felt was the cool liquid surrounding her, as she fell face down into the large fountain.  
Darien and Malacite met back in front.   
"She's not down there!" Darien cried as he ran up to his friend.  
"Well she's not there either!" Malacite told him. Then they both noticed the gates to the gardens. The gates were locked so that people not in the restaurant couldn't get in, but Darien and Malacite scaled the gates in no time and began searching the gardens. They were runnning past a huge fountain when Darien skidded to a stop.  
"Malacite!" He yelled to the man who had gone on ahead. Malacite came running back as Darien hauled a familiar form out of the water. He layed her on the ground, and leaned down to check for breathing.  
Panting, Malacite asked, "Is she-?" Darien shook his head.   
"Nearly." He replied as he began CPR. A few minutes later, Darien began to swear.  
"Damn it Serena! Come back!" He cried as he pounded his fist on the pavement. He began again. This time, after two minutes, Serena began to cough and shake violently.   
"Thank God." Malacite breathed.  
"Serena are you alright?" Darien asked. She nodded, looking at her hands, which were twisting in her lap. "God Serena don't ever do that to us again. You scared me so much." Darien said, pulling the wet girl into his lap and wrapping his jacket around her.  
Malacite looked at his watch. "Dare man, we gotta get back if we're gonna get out early tomorrow." Darien nodded, and the two men helped Serena back to the car.  
  
The next morning, six o-clock.  
"Serena wake up." Malacite said loudly, shaking her gently.  
"Uhhh not again. What do you people have against sleeping in?" Serena asked, yawning.  
"Nothing except Ashley will be here in an hour. Get up!" Malacite said as Serena attempted to fall back into bed. He grasped her arms and pulled her out of bed.   
"Darien give me a hand will ya?" Malacite asked as Darien walked in from his room. Darien grabbed Serena's feet, and together they lifted her into the tub in the bathroom. Serena curled up and went back to sleep. Darien and Malacite looked down at her.  
"You know she looks so perfect sleeping, I'd almost rather not do this." Malacite said.  
Darien grinned. "Almost." He said as they turned on the cold water.   
"AHHHHH!!!!" Serena screamed. She sat up and turned off the water, quick as lightning.   
"You are so dead." Serena swore as she grabbed the bendable shower head and turned the cold water back on. Now it was Darien and Malacite's turn to scream. Serena shoved them out of the bathroom and proceeded to get ready. Forty minutes later, they were sitting around eating breakfast when Ashley came in.  
"Hey guys, hey Sere!" she said as she grabbed Darien's plate.  
"Hey whaddya think you're doing?" Darien asked as Ashley gobbled up the remainder of his eggs. She shrugged.  
"Eating, what does it look like to you?" she replied. "So, Sere, are you about ready to hit the Mall?" Serena nodded, pieces of her still wet hair flying into her eyes. Ashley cringed.  
"Girl, what did you do to your hair?"  
"You mean what did I not do? Malacite and Darien decided to wake me up this morning by turning the cold shower on on me." Serena replied in a menacing voice. The other girl smiled.  
"Ohh," she said, turning to the boys. "Hasn't she been through enough trauma? Amnesia, Malacite's cooking, and now this?" They all laughed.  
"Come here, girl, we have got to do something about that hair." Ashley sat behind Serena with a comb, and began to braid it. Soon Serena's hair was in a bun.   
"Thanks Ashley." Serena said, putting her plate in the sink.  
"Okay, you ready now?" Ashley questioned.  
"Yeah, let me just go grab my shoes." Serena said, disapearing for a moment. Then she sat on a chair with her back to Ashley to put them on.  
While Serena's back was turned, Ashley looked at Darien pointedly, looked at Serena, then looked back at Darien, raising her eyebrows twice comically. Darien blushed, and Ashley nodded, her point taken.  
"Okay boys, we'll be back by five at the latest so we can hit Rage." Ashley said, pulling Serena out of the room.  
"Hey Ash?" Serena asked as they climbed into Ashley's convertable. "What's Rage?"  
"Oh it's a club up on tenth. It's going to be slamming tonight, cause they got DJ X in the house. It's hip-hop. You wanna come?"  
Serena nodded.  
"Good, cause I don't think that Darien would like leaving you alone at the house." Serena laughed.  
Three hours later...  
"Man when do you think they'll be back?" Darien asked.   
"Dude, A: They're women. Shopping is their life. B: They've only been three hours. They said to expect them back at five! It's only ten! Man, you think aren't going to be coming back or something?"  
"I dunno, Malacite, but I just got this wierd feeling about tomorrow night."  
"Chill. Everything's going to be fine. What you need to concentrate on is how you're going to tell Serena that you're the Crown Prince, and everything you've told her in the past week has been a lie."  
"I have not lied to Serena! I just haven't told her the entire truth, that's all."  
"Whatever, Dare."  
"So what do you want to watch? There's a movie on called What Women Want. I hear it's pretty good." (AN: I don't own W.W.W.).  
"Maybe I should take notes." Darien said jokingly.  
"Nah man."  
  
"So what do you think of this one?" Serena asked as she stood in front of a mirror with Ashley. In the small room she had been changing in was a stack of rejected elegant evening gowns.   
The one she was currently wearing was made of red silk. Ashely looked at it.  
"No, no girl, that's not your color. I'd try something a little lighter. What do you think of this one?" Ashley asked. She wore a dark purple chiffon dress.   
"It kind of clashes with your hair." Serena commented. Ashley's hair was brown with black highlights.   
"Yeah. Maybe light purple would be better." Ashley said, not liking the dress herself.  
"Okay, see you in a minute." Serena told her, and retreated to the changing room.  
Four hours later, Serena and Ashley evaluated their last dresses.  
Serena looked in the mirror. "I love it!" she said. Her dress was a white satin tube dress that fit her very tightly, and flared out a lot from the knees down. A light pink chiffon blouse tied just under her breast, and had long flared sleeves. The blouse had no fasteners, and had a wide collar that accented her collarbones.   
"So do I." Ashley said, after looking it over. "Now all you need are these." She said, holding up a pair of white snake sandal heels and white silk gloves.   
"Cool!" Serena exclaimed, trying them on.  
"They go well with the dress. I swear, that dress is perfect." Ashley said. "What do you think of mine?" Ashley wore a simple violet-colored crushed velvet dress. This one had a small slit for a neck that showed off her shoulders. With this she paired white silk gloves, and white shoes similar to the ones she had given Serena.   
"Awesome. It looks great." Serena complimented. Ashley nodded excitedly.  
"Now, let's go look for some stuff for tonight! We have to get some sweet outifts for Rage tonight."   
"Alright, let's go!" Serena said. Ashley paid for the dresses and acessories, insisting that it was a birthday present.  
"Let's go!" Serena giggled as they walked briskly out of the store with their bags. As the two girls laughed together, Serena got a cold chill up her spine, and sensed a pair of eyes on her back.   
  
Darien and Malacite were staring at an infomercial when Darien's cell phone rang.   
"Hello?"  
*"Endymion?"  
"Yeah, Uncle?"  
*"I have some news on the Princess."  
"Hold on a sec." Darien hooked the cell phone up to a speaker/ microphone combination.  
*"We have been searching for the Princess for this entire week. We believe we've found her. The Queen obviously can reconize her own daughter, but there are some public doubts, so tomorrow night the Queen will put her through the one test that will prove it. So you can stop looking for her, okay? We here at the palace are very relieved."  
Malacite whistled. "We are too."  
*"Yes, well, we'll see you two tomorrow night, alright?"  
"Yes, Uncle."  
*"Goodbye."  
"Bye."  
Darien ended the call, and unplugged it from the speaker.  
"What a relief." Malacite commented.  
"But you know, I almost forgot she was even missing. I mean, the knowledge was always there, in the back of my mind, but I just never thought about it."  
Malacite nodded. "Yeah, me too. Oh well, everything's fine now. Right?"  
"Right. Though I still can't shake that feeling I had the yesterday."  
  
Six-thirty pm...  
"Hey guys, we're back!" Ashley called from the door.  
"Hey Ashley!  
"We're gonna use your room to get ready, okay Darien?" Ashley told him more than asked as they ran past through the living room into the large bedroom.   
Giggling, she and Serena grabbed their outfits out of their bags and began to change.   
Serena wore a silver pleather skirt that barely covered her butt, and silver platform high heels. She also wore a silver/sky blue tube top made of a sheer silk. It came down to just above her belly button, and was fringed in silver beads. Large silver hoops adorned her ears, and a silver bracelet graced her wrist.  
Ashley wore a sparkling blue silk skirt that was also extremely short, and matching heels. She wore a black halter top with a red flame embroidered in beads on it. Around her hips hung a low belt made of gold and sapphire rhinestones.   
The two stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom. Serena tried hard not to look at Darien's personal items that seemed to be everywhere.  
"Let's do your hair first." Serena said. Ashley nodded and sat down on a chair they had pulled in front of the mirror. Serena went to work. "What do you think?" she asked ten minutes later.  
The sides of her shoulder-length brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, and black strands fell on either side of her face nicely. Glitter danced through the curls, and Ashley looked it over.  
"I love it!" She said.   
"Do you want me to do your make-up?" Serena asked. Ashley shook her head.  
"No, that's okay thanks." Ashley said as she reached for various tubes and bottles. It didn't take long before Ashley looked sensational.  
"Okay, you want me to do you now?" Serena nodded and sat down. Ashley looked at the hair that flowed all the way to the ground.   
'Wow.' she thought, and began to think.  
When Ashley was done, Serena's hair no longer just flowed to the ground. Half of it was pulled into a bun, (Like Pluto's), and the rest was in tight spiral curls, making her hair reach just above the top of her skirt. Silver glitter was laced through the curls, and a jeweled butterfly hairpin rested on either side of the bun. Body glitter was brushed on her skin everywhere, and light pink lip gloss made her lips shine. Ashley had also applied a light coat of mascara, and a little bit of silver eyeshadow.  
"Ashley you are so good at this!" Serena cried as she saw the finished product. Then she glanced at the clock. "Omigosh it's nine o-clock!"   
They cleaned up their stuff in a hurry and left the room. Darien and Malacite did not see their outfits as they rushed past them to change. Five minutes later the guys were ready. They came out of their rooms together to see Serena and Ashley leaning against the counter chatting away. Their eyes traveled down, up, down, and back up to see they had been caught staring.  
"Ready?" Serena asked with laughter in her eyes. Darien led them all out to his convertible, and they sped away.  
Twenty minutes later they approached the entrance after parking Darien's car several blocks away. As they walked up past the lines of people waiting to get in to the popular club, Darien, Malacite, and Ashley all pulled out two laminated cards. A burly guard at the double doors reconized the three right away.  
"Hey guys no need for those I know who you are." he said. Darien breathed a sigh of relief when the guard didn't refer to his status, or his guest.  
Inside, they made their way downstairs to the club. Disco and lazer lights swirled, making the mist coming from small machines seemingly beautiful. Girls and guys ranging from their late teens to mid-twenties danced to the fast beats coming from the huge speakers on each wall.   
"This is so cool!" Serena said to Darien.  
"What?" he yelled back. She smiled, shaking her head as the four of them headed out to the dance floor. Serena looked at Ashley, and began to copy her moves. Soon, she was dancing out of pure adrenaline. (SP?)  
"Hi there." Another guy yelled in Ashley's ear so she could hear. "Wanna dance?" Ashley nodded, and they moved away to another part of the dance floor. Malacite went off, too, to find another girl. He was soon dancing with a redhead.   
Darien gasped as thin arms encircled his waist. Spinning around, he came face to face with one of his old girlfriends.   
"Sara-" he shouted in amazement.   
"Miss me?" She asked. He nodded, edging away from where Serena was still dancing.   
"What are you doing here?" he asked, leading her upstairs to the quieter bar area. She gave him an annoyingly cute pout.   
"Dancing." she replied. He rolled his eyes. "Oh come on End-"  
"You know it's Darien out here." he cut in.  
"Okay, Darien," she said, emphasizing the 'Darien'. "You know why you came here tonight. You came to look for me, and to dance with me. Come on, admit it." she said, kissing him. After a few moments of sweet distraction, he pulled away.  
"It's not like that anymore." he said, putting his hands on hers, which were resting on his cheeks.   
"Well what's it like?" Sara asked, genuine concern showing on her face.  
Back downstairs...  
Serena continued dancing, even after Darien left. A few tears formed in her eyes. As Sara kissed Darien, someone put their hands on her waist from behind and held her back close to them. Serena twirled around. A boy about Darien's height and age stood there. He had brown hair with blond streaks, and had the clearest blue eyes Serena had ever seen. He wore a red and blue shirt and baggy jeans.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, leaning down to talk in her ear. She shook her head, more trying to clear her tears than anything else. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked. She nodded, not knowing what was any better. He led her over to a (semi) quiet corner where there were lounge chairs scattered around.   
The boy sat down, pulling her down with him. If Serena minded sitting on a complete stranger's lap, she didn't show it.   
"I'm Jason." he told her.  
"Serena." she replied.  
"So what's wrong?" he asked, concern in his voice.   
"I came here with this guy that's really nice and cute-" she broke off. Jason wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. "- but he ran off with some other chick and it hurt."   
"That idiot doesn't know what he did, Serena. Or maybe he didn't realize it hurt you."  
Serena gave him a brilliant smile. "I guess your right." Jason grinned back.  
"Now, would you like to dance?"  
"Okay!" Taking her hand, Jason led her back out to the floor. He put his hands on her hips and began to move with her. Her hands above her head, spiral hair twirling around her like a cape. After a few minutes, Jason started to move around her. A feeling rose in her throat for a moment, her thinking that he, too, was leaving her. But his hands once again placed themselves on her hips and he held her backside firmly against him. At first Serena wanted to pull away, but she soon became caught up in grinding with him.  
Upstairs, Sara sat on Darien's lap. Their lips were locked, their embrace tight, and... Darien's mind was completely focused on Serena. Sensing something, Sara pulled away. Searching his eyes, she found nothing except confusion.   
"What's wrong, Darien?" she asked, her voice sweeter than sugar.  
"It's the girl I brought."   
"Her again?" Sara whined. Darien looked away. Sara thought a moment. "Okay if we go check on her, will you be satisfied?" At his nod, she continued. "Then, when you see she's perfectly fine, we can come back up here, or we can go back to your place and..." she leaned in and whispered in his ear, his eyes widening as she continued. "Alright?" he nodded.  
Together, they made their way back downstairs. Looking around, he saw Ashley and the boy from earlier were caught up in an enthusiastic *ahem* conversation on a couch nearby. Darien's eyes kept searching for the blonde goddess. He thought he saw her, and led Sara through the crowds. He stopped about five feet away from her. What he saw shocked him. Serena was dancing like every other girl there- sexually. The guy she was dancing with had his hands on her hips, holding her back close against him. As Darien and Sara watched, the boy lowered his lips to her neck, and kissed his way up to her jawline. Serena turned her head so he could get at her lips.  
Sara smirked. Closing Darien's jaw with one hand and turning his head towards her, she kissed him softly.   
"I think she's okay." She said, before leading him back upstairs.  
Serena felt fireworks shoot up and down her spine as Jason slowly coaxed her lips open. Sensations shot through her entire being as she turned completely around. She could no longer hear the music as Jason ravaged her lips.   
Jason began backing her up. They kept moving until Serena's back hit one of the mirror walls. Serena gasped into the kiss, but it soon faded into a soft moan, as all the gasp did was open her mouth again.   
Jason opened his eyes. From what he could see of her eyes, she could barely see straight. He gently pulled away from her.   
"Would you like something to drink?" he asked, his hand traveling down behind her to her pleather skirt. She nodded, and Jason kept his hand where it was as he guided the girl across the dance floor and up the stairs. Serena was too caught up in Jason to notice Darien making out with Sara on a nearby couch.  
"What would you like?" Jason asked.   
"What's good?" Serena questioned back.  
"Most everything." he replied. Serena pouted, and Jason laughed, and ordered. Serena soon downed hers, and playfully tried to grab his. He then led her over to one of the unoccupied couches. He laid Serena down on it, and carefully lowered himself over her. Looking into her bright eyes, he leaned in and placed a feather-light kiss on her lips, then deepened it as he collapsed on top of her. Her arms wrapped around him, his hand holding her head, he continued his assault on her senses.   
Ten minutes later, Darien pulled away from Sara again. And once again, she was agravated.  
"What now?" she asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance she felt.  
"Would you like a drink?" Darien asked, leading her over to the bar. As they got their drinks and turned around, Darien began seeing red as he noticed a certain couch. Sara, too, noticed them. She smirked, but the expression faded as she saw Darien walk briskly over to them.  
Darien, furious, wasted no time once he got to the other side of the room. Picking Jason up by his collar, he slugged the astonished man.  
"Damn you." Jason said as he felt blood trickling down his chin.  
"Darien stop!" Serena said, sitting up. Jason looked briefly down at her, and then at Darien.  
"This is him, Serena?" Jason asked. Serena nodded, her eyes widening.   
Jason immediately punched Darien, before they grabbed on to one another and began to fight harder. Darien whipped his fist up and socked Jason right in the eye, but Jason swept his leg under Darien and he promptly fell. The Prince grabbed Jason's legs, and sent them both flying down the stairs. Serena and Sara followed. Darien and Jason began fighting again as soon as they reached the bottom. Ashley and Malacite soon joined them in trying to break up the fight. Sirens could be heard, security had called the police. Three men in uniform came rushing down the stairs, and grabbed both of the wrestling boys. Although they had been pulled away, the two continued to hurl profanities at each other as they were dragged up the stairs.  
Ashley, Serena, Sara, and Malacite stared at one another. Ashley led them upstairs and out the front door. The polite security officer from earlier looked at Ashley in concern.  
"Is everything okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah, but we have to go get Darien." Ashley explained.  
"Yes, we must get him out." Sara said. Ashley wheeled around on her. Quick as a flash, Ashley brought up her fist and punched Sara in the eye, knocking the girl out.  
"We?" Ashley added as an afterthought, then they took off.   
In the police station...  
"I'm the Prince, I'm telling you!" Darien said from behind bars.  
"Yeah and I'm his royal monkey!" Jason added from the next cell.  
"Oh shut up." Darien told him.  
"You shut up. Why'd you hit me anyways?" Jason asked.  
"....."  
"Why?"  
"No one touches Serena except me." Darien said, knowing he sounded foolish.  
"You should have seen her downstairs. You know, you really hurt her by walking off with that other girl. You should have seen her. She was sitting there, crying on my lap. She's such a sweet, trusting girl. I had big plans for us."  
"Yeah, she is trusting. And if you EVER lay a hand on her again, I swear to God I will rip you apart."  
"Oooh, empty threat, Your Highness."  
"Hey I AM the Prince!"  
"Okay, Princey." a uniformed officer said as he unlocked the cell. "One phone call."Darien nodded and reached for the phone.  
"Hey doesn't the Royal Monkey get a call too?!" Jason asked.  
Darien smirked and dialed Ashley's number.  
Ring... Ring...  
*"Hello?"  
"Hey, Ashley?"  
*"Darien, mom is gonna kill you."  
"Yeah well I'm stuck here in the station and they don't believe I'm the Prince."  
*"Okay, I'm coming."  
"Hurry!"  
*"I should be there right about... Now!" she said, tapping him on his shoulder.  
"God!" he jumped. "Now help me convince him." Ashley and Darien turned to the officer just as Serena and Malacite came quietly into the room.  
"I'm telling you the truth! I am the Crown Prince Endymion of Earth, and this is my cousin, Lady Ashley!"  
"What?" a small voice came from behind them.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cliffie, though not much of one. It doesn't take a rocket scientest to figure out who that voice belongs to. Anyways, please R & R, and my email is angel_13aby@yahoo.com! The next chapter might be up as soon as Wednesday if my computer cooperates! 


End file.
